1967 - Live Sunshine
1967 - Live Sunshine is a compilation by the Beach Boys, released in December 2017 on the same day as 1967 - Sunshine Tomorrow 2: The Studio Sessions. It consists of two live shows recorded at the HIC Arena in Hawaii for the planned live album Lei'd in Hawaii, as well as shows recorded in Detroit, Washington D.C., White Plains, NY; Pittsburgh and Detroit. Track listing ;Rehearsals - August 25 #"Heroes and Villains" (Brian Wilson/Van Dyke Parks) - 5:20 #"God Only Knows" (B. Wilson/Tony Asher) - 2:32 #"Good Vibrations" (B. Wilson/Mike Love) - 8:27 #"The Letter" (Take 1) (Wayne Carson) - 3:02 #"You're So Good to Me" (B. Wilson/Love) - 3:42 #"Hawaii" (B. Wilson/Love) - 1:23 #"All Day All Night" (B. Wilson) - 2:43 #"California Girls" (Take 1) (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:39 #"Surfin'" (B. Wilson/Love) - 5:10 #"Sloop John B" (Traditional, arranged by B. Wilson) - 3:20 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" (B. Wilson/Asher/Love) - 3:32 #"California Girls" (Take 2) - 3:49 #"The Letter" (Take 2) - 2:36 ;Live in Hawaii - August 25 #"Hawaii" - 1:06 #"You're So Good to Me" - 1:46 #"Surfer Girl" (B. Wilson) - 3:05 #"Surfin'" - 2:33 #"Gettin' Hungry" (B. Wilson/Love) - 3:11 #"Sloop John B" - 3:23 #"California Girls" - 2:37 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:13 #"Heroes and Villains" - 3:49 #"God Only Knows" - 3:28 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:49 #"Barbara Ann" (Fred Fassert) - 2:45 ;Rehearsals - August 26 #"The Letter" - 8:38 #"Hawaii" - 2:29 #"You're So Good to Me" - 2:44 #"God Only Knows" - 0:49 #"Help Me, Rhonda" (B. Wilson/Love) - 3:42 #"California Girls" - 2:22 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:34 #"Heroes and Villains" - 5:09 #"Their Hearts Were Full of Spring" (Bobby Troup) - 8:18 #"The Lord's Prayer" (Albert Hay Malotte) - 7:58 ;Live in Hawaii - August 26 #"Hawthorne Boulevard" - 1:11 #"Hawaii" - 1:23 #"You're So Good to Me" - 2:06 #"Help Me, Rhonda" - 2:33 #"California Girls" - 2:34 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:12 #"Gettin' Hungry" - 2:40 #"Surfer Girl" - 3:06 #"Surfin'" - 2:00 #"Sloop John B" - 3:02 #"The Letter" - 2:20 #"God Only Knows" - 2:56 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:53 #"Heroes and Villains" - 4:45 #"Barbara Ann" - 2:35 ;Live in Detroit - November 17 #"Barbara Ann" - 3:06 #"Darlin'" (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:54 #"Country Air" (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:37 #"I Get Around" (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:38 #"How She Boogaloed It" (Love/Bruce Johnston/Al Jardine/Carl Wilson) - 2:45 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:29 #"God Only Knows" - 3:15 #"California Girls" - 3:53 #"Wild Honey" (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:52 #"Graduation Day" (Joe Sherman/Noel Sherman) - 2:53 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:25 #"Johnny B. Goode" (Chuck Berry) - 3:15 ;Live in Washington D.C. - November 19 #"Barbara Ann" - 3:34 #"Darlin'" - 2:47 #"I Get Around" - 2:52 #"Surfer Girl" - 2:59 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:47 #"God Only Knows" - 3:08 #"California Girls" - 2:40 #"Wild Honey" - 4:00 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:24 #"Graduation Day" - 3:19 #"Johnny B. Goode" - 4:28 ;Live in White Plains, NY - November 21 #"Help Me, Rhonda" - 2:19 #"Barbara Ann" - 2:07 #"Darlin'" - 2:54 #"Surfer Girl" - 2:28 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:17 #"God Only Knows" - 2:39 #"California Girls" - 2:29 #"Wild Honey" - 2:53 #"Graduation Day" - 3:03 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:18 ;Live in Pittsburgh - November 22 #"Help Me, Rhonda" - 2:18 #"Barbara Ann" - 2:05 #"I Get Around" - 2:19 #"Darlin'" - 2:51 #"Surfer Girl" - 2:48 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:39 #"God Only Knows" - 2:47 #"California Girls" - 2:30 #"Wild Honey" - 4:01 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:26 #"Johnny B. Goode" - 2:39 #"Graduation Day" - 3:41 #"Sloop John B" - 4:07 ;Live in Boston - November 23 #"Help Me, Rhonda" - 2:18 #"Barbara Ann" - 2:08 #"Darlin'" - 3:22 #"Surfer Girl" - 2:47 #"Wouldn't It Be Nice" - 2:03 #"God Only Knows" - 3:08 #"California Girls" - 2:52 #"Wild Honey" - 3:16 #"Good Vibrations" - 4:11 #"I Get Around" - 3:13 #"Sloop John B" - 3:06 #"Graduation Day" - 3:01 #"Johnny B. Goode" - 3:30